The Crazy Potter Girl
by rachelnn
Summary: Oliver Wood reflects on how crazy Lizzie Potter really is, and how she has matured, slightly. It Was A Joke? Companion Piece, Chapter 30.One-Shot


_**The Crazy Potter Girl**_

**Oliver Wood reflects on how crazy Lizzie Potter really is, and how she had matured over the years, **_**slightly**_**.**

It Was A Joke? Companion piece, Chapter 30.

* * *

><p>I remember the first time I saw Elizabeth Potter, quite vividly actually. She like she usually was, was climbing on a table being her usual loud self. I being mature, older and noticing McGonagall's narrowing eyes had swooped down and pulled her back into her seat before we could loose house points.<p>

That was the beginning of my trouble.

I will state here and now, Elizabeth Potter is crazy, in fact for most of my years at Hogwarts I referred to her as '_the crazy Potter girl' _or '_bloody-hell-hide-me-Potters-coming'. _It boggled my mind that the fates gave _that_ girl magic, she caused enough trouble without even lifting her wand she didn't need magic. She was going to take over the world or something, she was always surprisingly smart and wicked good at Charms.

Over the years she stalked me, _literally_ stalked me. Many times I could hear muffled footsteps behind me when I walked through the corridors, it was creepy.

There really was no escaping her especially when I was more or less forced into putting her on the Quidditch team because she had scared everyone else into not trying out. Oh I remember that well, hearing that she had told anyone who wanted to try out that she would set Harry out to petrify them. For a second year she cause more trouble then she was worth, however she was quite decent on a broom, if we disregarded the fact she spent more time staring at me then the bloody Quaffle.

That's how insane she was. She's guilt-ed me into going on dates, giving her private practices, I have never in my life met a more persistent girl. I suppose now I could think back and admire her persistence, I can say for a fact that she never did give up on me. It was quite an accomplishment because her attention span was quite limited.

I thought when I left Hogwarts it would stop, it didn't though. Letters came, long, detailed letters that would make anyone blush. If I thought her '_father my children'_ comments were bad when I was in school the now detailed comments about what our exploits could be, well they were even worst as she got older. My team members were shocked, she started send them letters for me when I blocked her mail and they were even worst.

It took a lot of explaining as to why they had the beginnings of a raunchy smut novel in their hands from Harry Potter's sister. Merlin she was crazy.

Yesterday though, yesterday had been the first time I had seen her in years. I was shocked, no inappropriate comments, I didn't even know it was her at first. She was disguised and directing people as they came into the castle for the battle. It was difficult to believe she wasn't going to jump on me once I found out who she was. She didn't though she yelled at me, yelled at me eyes narrowed and everything.

Later on the grounds I found myself staring at her, Neville comforting her and she was just the essence of grief and…maturity. I wanted her to catch me staring so I could see a glimpse of the old Lizzie Potter, stalker of Oliver Wood. I didn't though, years didn't prepare me for the witch in front of me, she had actually _grown up_. I'm sure she was still weird, loud and… actually I couldn't even guess that because she had changed so much. I didn't know if it was alarming because just last Christmas I had gotten a large detailed letter from her explaining the places she could kiss and _how_, obviously the change had been a quick one.

Then it happened early today, there she was standing on the bench, yelling and stomping her feet. A shred of the girl I once avoided like the plague was standing in front of me and I took the chance to grab her. I felt like I was fighting for her innocence almost as millions of emotions swam in her eyes as she glared down at her brother and two friends.

"Unhand me! I swear on my mothers grave I will castrate you if you don't!" she yells as I pull her down. I set her on the ground only to have her punch me in the gut, holding back a grunt I grab her arms and hold them down on her sides.

She looks up at me, another look of annoyance on her face which startled me. Where was the love? The adoration? Had she really changed that much? I knew war and death changed people but I don't think I ever expected her to be so greatly effected. Then again she was Harry Potter's sister.

"Let go of me, Wood. There have been many times in the past I have wanted you to touch me, _now_ is not one of them." she growls. I almost smile at this, _there_ she was. I had been afraid the war had changed her so much that she had no shred of the old Lizzie left anymore. Then again, I did have to pull her off a table.


End file.
